For reasons relating to weight, walls in vehicles and in particular in aircraft frequently comprise composite materials which, for example, comprise a honeycomb core that is enclosed by covering layers. In such a material it is not possible to arbitrarily affix screw connections; instead, already at the time of manufacturing, threaded bushes are integrated at specifically predetermined positions. In this manner, while additions such as electrical equipment can be safely attached to a wall in a vehicle, nevertheless exchanging the electrical device at a later stage for another electrical device with a different attachment hole pattern that does not correspond to the already existing threaded bushes is difficult.
Initial installation or exchange of an electrical device in the case of maintenance is, furthermore, extremely involved because at the time of installation of the equipment, apart from mechanical connections it is also necessary to establish and secure electrical connections. For example, to this effect on or in the wall one or several connecting cables or the like are provided, which need to be reliably connected to corresponding plugs or sockets of the electrical device.
DE 60 2004 012 938 T2 describes a storage unit with rails for guiding electrical equipment in aircraft. WO 00/38951 describes a display installed on a mounting device in the ceiling region of an aircraft. DE 10 2006 023 047 A1 describes a modular galley in which electrical equipment can be integrated that is electrically connected by way of corresponding interfaces.
In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.